


Wicked Game

by kinsale_42



Series: Historical McReyes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Rings, Deliberate reference to Mark from Peep Show, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jesse has a very enjoyable time but..., M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not A Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Sounding, alcohol use, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Jesse's beginning to run out of patience with Reyes just showing up when he needs to blow off steam, but he can never say no on the off chance that giving of himself will change their relationship for the better. Gabriel's got some extra meds left over from an op and has dreamed of a million wicked uses for them, and testing Jesse's trust in him is just the first.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> About consent in this story: Jesse consents up front to whatever Gabe wants, because he trusts Gabe, but he doesn't know or understand what he's consenting to until it's too late, and he becomes incapacitated enough that he cannot even be sure what's happening, much less withdraw consent. These are troubling issues for many people, and it took me quite some time to find the approach that allowed me to explore the scene without feeling it was all wrong. So please, look after yourself first and don't read this if these issues bother you.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy this pure smut with a dark edge.

Jesse loosened his tie as he stepped out of the elevator. He couldn’t remember ever working a job that had him so happy to get to the weekend, but this one really wore him down. He swiped his electronic key fob across the access pad next to his door and, when he heard the click of the lock disengaging, pushed his way into the quiet refuge of his diminutive city flat. He knew as soon as he stepped inside that he wasn’t alone.

“What’s up, boss?” he said as he dropped his coat and bag at the end of the sofa. The air was thick with the static between them, and Jesse felt the frustration rise in his chest. Gabe was only here like this, now, because he wanted a fuck. It had become a recognizable pattern. And after the week Jesse'd had, it just made him tired. He hated it, hated feeling used, but at the same time, it was  _ something _ . It was a closeness he didn't get from anyone else, ever. At last he turned to make eye contact with the powerful figure who leaned against the cabinetry of his tiny kitchenette.

Gabriel uncrossed his ankles and stood a little straighter. “Just wanted to check in with you, see how everything was going.”

Jesse was perplexed. Something was different, something about Gabe’s energy was off. “Didn’t you get my latest report? I filed it last night. Everything is boring as fuck right now.”

“Yeah, I read it. But I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed, that things were running smoothly.” The collar of Gabe’s white button-down stood open, cleanly framing the muscled copper-brown column of his neck, and Jesse could swear the measured beat of his pulse was visible from across the room.

“Everything’s fine. I’m a tiresome, uninteresting desk jockey who reads military history of the twentieth century in my free time and can’t make witty conversation to save my life. Nobody even notices me anymore.” The twang of his accent intensified in direct proportion to his frustration, liberated here in this private space.

“Good,” Gabe said. “That’s what we were going for.” He noted the thickness of Jesse’s drawl, and wondered at the rage it suggested lay beneath the surface. They stared at each other for a minute, each of them trying to solve the puzzle of the other.  


“Look,” said Jesse, breaking the silence. “I’ve got to take a leak. Make yourself comfortable, or whatever you want. I’ll be right back.” He stepped around the corner and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Gabriel turned to the glasses he’d prepared on the counter and picked up the only bottle of liquor he’d found in the apartment. He was still examining the label when he heard Jesse’s footsteps signal his return.  


“Brandy, really?” he asked.  


“It’s in the profile and you know it. Be thankful it’s not schnapps.” Jesse leaned against the corner of the wall and watched Gabe pour two drinks. “At least it’s good brandy. I’ll never forgive you for that job where my beverage of choice was rotgut vodka and diet soda. Still working out what I did to deserve that.”

Gabriel smothered a laugh as he turned with the two glasses. He held one out to Jesse, and took a sip from the other. “You have plans tomorrow?” he asked.

Jesse didn’t move immediately. Again, Gabe was asking about something he already knew the answer to. “It’s my day off. Just a coffee at the cafe and perhaps a walk along the river. Trying to make the weekend seem as long as possible before I have to go back to that hole of a job.” He reached for the glass Gabe offered.

Gabriel drew a breath, and time seemed to stop. “Jesse, do you trust me?”  


He wasn’t letting go of the glass, instead using it to draw Jesse closer. He could see the damp strands of hair at Jesse’s temples from where he’d splashed water on his face moments before. There was something vulnerable in the younger man’s face, and it made Gabriel hungry. He leaned in closer, to repeat the question directly into Jesse’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

_ Don’t you already know? _ Jesse thought. There was something going on here, he could feel the current rippling beneath the surface of Gabe’s skin like he could feel the heat rising from his throat.  


"Would you let go of everything for me?" Gabe's voice had that note of darkness to it that worried Jesse sometimes, that sound that hinted at the wider experience of life that he possessed. It was a reminder that he had seen and done things that Jesse would never understand if he could even imagine them to begin with.  


Jesse didn't know how to answer the question. His sense that something was off was ratcheting up his internal alert system, but he knew without having to think about it that yes, he would. He was scaring himself with how willing he was to submit so completely, even without knowing what Gabe was planning. His lips parted but he didn’t answer. He clung to the glass of liquor and waited for Gabe to say more.

“Say yes, and I will show you the world in one night. Say no, and we'll just fuck around like we usually do.”

Suddenly, in his mind, Jesse was back against the wall of the hotel room in Korea, with Gabe demanding to know if this was really what he wanted. The same impulsive sense of rebellion throbbed in his veins now. He was fully aware that this was a bad decision, but something inside, something self-destructive, demanded fulfillment. And maybe a tiny fragment of hope still remained that the right answer to the question would gain him access to Gabe’s heart.

“Yes,” he said, his voice clear and firm.

Gabriel released the glass into his hand, and everything seemed to return to normal. “Let’s drink to that, then,” he said, tipping the liquor down his throat. He had to admit he was surprised. There was no valid reason Jesse, or anyone else, should willingly surrender so thoroughly to Gabriel. No one could possibly trust him that much. No one should.  


His heart pounding, Jesse accepted his drink, and he drank a little faster than he’d planned to, faster than the expensive brandy deserved. Jesse felt the fire of the liquor spread to his fingertips and toes, and he began to relax. Then it clicked. Gabe hadn’t let him take the drink until Jesse’d agreed to his mysterious agenda.

There had to be something in the brandy.  


Jesse swallowed, hard, and looked into the bottom of his empty glass, then back up at Gabe. He didn’t feel any different, aside from that stomach-twisting sense of  _ what have I gotten myself into? _   


“What was in the brandy?” he asked, his voice sounding remarkably calm and disinterested, even to him.

Gabriel sighed.  


"I can see I'm going to have to go over some of your training again. Very disappointed that it hasn't sunk in, even after a decade." He shook his head slightly. "You're too trusting, Jess. The world at large, and Overwatch in particular, is full of people who will betray you the instant that it serves their purposes to do so. You can't just go by your gut."

"What? I barely do trust anyone. You think my life's taught me how to trust people? There's just you and Ana. And the doc. And I guess Morrison, although I probably shouldn't, but he's never said a word about us as far as I can tell, and it feels like that should mean something."

Gabe's lips pressed together, and for a moment he just looked tired. He moved even closer, and gripped Jesse's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. "Jesse. Nobody. Not even me. Question everything." Then his lips were on Jesse's, fiery and demanding, and nothing else mattered. Jesse let Gabe push him back towards the couch, taking the glass from his hand along the way, and they landed softly, a tangle of limbs and needy, grasping hands.

Jesse’s pulse was pounding and his head was spinning. Gabe was between his thighs, grinding against him, the pressure against his quickening hard-on sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He tried to match his older lover’s actions, movement for movement, but he was getting lost in the sensations: Gabe’s mouth pressing against his, the heat of his tongue thrusting deep towards his throat, Gabe’s fingers squeezing, crushing the soft flesh of his flank where they’d slipped inside his trousers, the sheer weight of him dominating Jesse, rendering him immobile. He gave in, let the current take him, and it pulled him out into a fathomless whirl of ecstasy as Gabe continued to devour his body, unaware or uncaring that Jesse was participating less and less.

It took a second or two for Jesse to realize he could breathe easier again, and he opened his eyes to see Gabe’s face hovering over him.

“How are you feeling, Jess?” he asked.

Jesse pulled the words together like he had to wrench them out of sticky mud. “I’m warm. Spinny. Drunk?” It was the only context he had for what he was experiencing. Even the weed he’d smoked as a teenager hadn’t been like this. Even those painkillers he’d had when he was shot, as fun as they had been, were a different beast.

“It’s a muscle relaxer, kid. A euphoric. You’re just going to be really relaxed and feeling really good for a while, then you’ll go to sleep and wake up just fine tomorrow.” Gabriel smiled, and there was something behind it that registered in Jesse’s mind, but he couldn’t hold on to it long enough to name it. It took all his effort and attention just to keep his arms around Gabe’s waist. There was no longer any need to question whether or not he’d made a mistake, because that part of his mind had been switched off, leaving only the part that processed sensory input.

Gabriel pushed himself up off the couch and scooped Jesse up, carrying him into the bedroom like a sleepy child. The drug had taken twenty minutes or so to kick in, but now that it had, it was swiftly rendering a strong, healthy young man completely nerveless and yielding. This was exactly what Gabriel had been hoping for, and he knew it was perverse, but ever since he’d done the job that had required him to use the substance on his mark, he’d been having ideas. So what if he was breaking protocol by keeping a few extra doses? The bottle was already open, it would have just been thrown away…  


Gabriel’s mind returned to the present as he looked at the tranquilized Jesse stretched out on the bed before him, his eyes heavy-lidded, hair and clothing in disarray. He licked his lips. Such a delicious treat. He bent down and began to strip Jesse of his clothes, letting his hands roam as they desired over the quiescent form as more and more skin was revealed, teasing Jesse’s sensitive abdomen, pinching his nipples until they turned pink, combing through the thickening carpet of chest hair and following the trail that led down to his groin.

Jesse was still conscious, but it was as if he’d slid into some sort of alternate existence. He could feel Gabe touching him, moving him, the warm fingers and the cooler air of the room on his bare skin, but it was all coming to him in disconnected pieces. There was a shadow over his face, and then his eyelids were pulled open one at a time, and Gabe was there, looking at each eye for what could have been seconds or years, then letting them return to their half-closed state. Everything that moved in Jesse’s narrow, eyelash-filtered field of view had tracers. Every brushing touch against his body left a trail of stardust behind it that swirled through his senses.  


There were so many possibilities, so much that Gabriel could do with this time and the blank canvas that was a subdued Jesse, and he didn’t want to admit it, but he’d spent an awful lot of his free time thinking about what he’d do if given the chance. Now the opportunity was his, and he pulled the slim pouch of supplies he’d prepared from his coat pocket and laid it on the bed, then undressed himself. He checked Jesse’s vitals one more time before he proceeded, and after marking no change, he unzipped the black pouch.

Drifting clouds and stars filled Jesse’s vision now that his eyes were closed, and beyond that came a squeezing feeling, a constriction around something sensitive...around his cock? He felt heat and a burst of pleasure radiating from that general area, and a little sigh escaped his lips. The honey-sweet delight seemed to go on and on and his heart swelled with joy, then from somewhere a bolt of chilled lightning struck straight through the sweetness. Somehow it only made him ascend to another level of ecstasy, and aftershocks raced through him, repeating and compounding until it was his entire being.

Gabriel adjusted the silicone band he’d fit around Jesse’s cock and balls, smiling to himself at how well Jesse’s body was reacting, even with the meds in play. All it had taken to get him fully hard was a bit of sucking, and the cock ring was trapping enough of the blood flow to make his dick darken beautifully. It created such a nice contrast to the small silver bead that sat at the tip, just nestled there in his slit. Gabe’s fingers dug into Jesse’s thighs, kneading the muscle as he bent and took the straining cock into his mouth again. He sucked the steel sounding rod up an inch or two and then let it slide back down into Jesse as he swirled his tongue around the tender head of Jesse’s dick. He did it again, and again, and then he tasted the hint of bitterness that was the first droplets of pre-ejaculate escaping around the metal rod.

There was the shadow of a smile on his face as Gabriel straightened up. He grasped the silver bead with his fingers and pulled it slowly out, following the texture of it through the reddened skin of Jesse’s cock with his thumb. The way the opening stretched and collapsed around each small bead was entrancing. When he had removed it almost entirely, he let it slide back in one more time under its own weight, and he swore he heard Jesse gasp. Gabriel stroked himself a few times while he considered the situation. The sound he’d chosen had gone in more easily than he’d anticipated, even with the beaded shaft, and it made him wonder if he should have suggested this before.  


Jack had always tolerated his sounding fetish as long as Gabriel didn’t expect Jack to be on the receiving end, and for some reason he assumed Jesse would react in much the same way. Maybe he was wrong? Or maybe the muscle relaxer had that much of an effect? Either way, he was glad he’d brought a selection and not just the one, because just imagining a larger rod in Jesse’s dick was giving him the kind of thrill he hadn’t felt in ages. Kid might be a little sore tomorrow, but it wouldn’t kill him.

Gabriel selected his favorite spiral shaft sound from the three remaining in his kit, and lubed it well before pulling out the first one from Jesse’s straining cock. He gave Jesse’s sack a little tweak between his thumb and index finger, just for fun, before he pressed the rounded tip of the cold steel to the hungry opening. It didn’t slide in so easily as the first one had, and he felt a rush as he nudged it deeper and deeper. Jesse’s slit strained at the intrusion, and Gabriel smoothed the excess lube around it with his thumb, and rubbed it into the darkened flesh, knowing full well that even in the haze of his high, Jesse would be sensitive as hell. With the sound in as far as it would go, he gave Jesse’s shaft several light strokes, and then several firm strokes with his broad palm, making sure every millimeter of the steel was felt in his lover’s core. Then he held the cock steady and fucked it slowly with the sound, imagining it was an extension of himself that was fucking Jesse’s cock and not a lifeless rod. He could feel his own dick throbbing and leaking, so intense was his vision.

Before Jesse could reach orgasm, he stopped, pushing the steel all the way down until the knob at the top was fully seated in Jesse’s slit, and he left it there as a plug. Again, Gabriel sat back and stroked his own cock, just enjoying the scene before him.  


Beneath the mask of tranquilization, Jesse was a mess. His entire body had gone supernova and he wasn’t even sure whether or not he’d come yet. He felt opened in a new and unrecognizable way. His dick was throbbing, he was pretty sure, and it felt huge and very solid, which was strange, because nothing else felt solid right now. It had been delectably shattering and reforming for what might have been hours or days and now it just felt enormous and iron-hard. He was so centered on this that he hadn’t even noticed that Gabe’s hands had withdrawn, and it was a shock when they returned.

Gabriel reached up and stuck two fingers in Jesse’s mouth, stroking the hot velvet of his tongue and wishing that his mouth wasn’t off limits in these circumstances. His hand came away with a string of drool, and he rubbed it into the crinkly pink flesh of Jesse’s asshole, feeling the pucker give way easily under pressure. Now  _ that _ was the muscle relaxer, for sure. He lubed up his fingers and pushed his two longest ones in, searching for Jesse’s prostate. When he located the nubbly node, he pressed into it, gratified at the gasp and the twitch of Jesse’s cock that he got in confirmation. He massaged it mercilessly while he squeezed out a bit more lube over Jesse’s testicles and began to manipulate them as well.  


The explosions in his body had increased in radius and volume, and Jesse was sure he’d turned into an angel, he was so full of light. There was something waiting for him just past the horizon though, he was sure of it. He couldn’t remember what it was, but he knew there was something more, something greater, if only he could just reach for it…

Gabriel couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He could tell that Jesse’s body was on the point of coming undone and it was driving him wild with the need to be inside his lover, to feel every part of it, to absorb the energy of it. He rubbed his cock all over the lube-slick surfaces of Jesse’s groin, the contact feeding the fire. Frantically he dumped more lube on his pulsing organ and shoved it in with little fanfare, groaning as it found its depth. Now his attention turned away from tormenting his passive partner and he focused on his own pleasure. Pushing Jesse’s thighs up to give him easier access, he began alternating between long, slow strokes, and fast, hard ones, always burying his full length and pressing his balls into the firm flesh of Jesse’s ass.  


“Damn, Jess, why’d you have to be this good of a fuck?” Gabriel groaned, his eyes on the sounding rod still lodged in Jesse’s dick. He released one of Jesse’s legs so he could rub the spiral ridges through the skin, and circled Jesse’s cock with his hand and jerked him off as Gabriel continued to thrust into the warm, close cavern of his ass. Gabriel did not fail to miss the spasm that traveled through Jesse’s abdomen like an earthquake, and he ripped the sound from its harborage with no gentleness at all. The stream of creamy fluid that came with it, splattering across Jesse’s golden skin, simply inflamed him further. He pounded harder into the weak orgasmic constrictions of Jesse’s sphincter, planning to drive his lover over the precipice of oversensitivity as he carried on fucking him into the night, when he was suddenly overcome by his own orgasm. Gabriel leaned into it, bore down on it, ejecting his own spend as far inside Jesse as he could reach before he collapsed at his side, sweaty and panting.

“I must be getting old,” Gabriel muttered to himself. “No stamina.” He reached over and removed the cock ring he’d put on Jesse and tossed it across the room to deal with later. “But god damn, that was good.”

When the ecstatic bliss had finally arrived to remind him what he was searching for, Jesse had plunged directly into a physical manifestation of heaven, and he was still floating there, in a million fragments, not concerned in the least about whether or not he would ever return to earth. And when the tingling jolts started up again in his core, and the distant sensation of pleasurable swelling centered once more on what he identified as his cock, there was nothing left of his sense of self to do anything but ride the waves of rapture.

A couple of hours and three increasingly energetic rounds later, Gabriel had cleaned and put away everything. The only remaining evidence was the drugs in Jesse’s system and the stretched and tender parts of his body that had submitted to Gabriel’s use. He put Jesse to bed, propping up his head and wiping the drool from his chin, then sat back in the chair in the corner of the room, watching and waiting in the darkness. Time passed, and Jesse stirred under the blanket, but did not appear to wake fully. The shadows in the room shifted then, and when the light of morning crept in and Jesse’s eyes opened, he was alone.  


There was a glass of water on the bedside table, and a square of paper with a single word written on it in Gabe’s strong black handwriting.  


“Remember.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've finally isolated my favorite approach to whether I call Reyes "Gabe" or "Gabriel" in my text, and it comes down to point-of-view. If it's Reyes' POV, it's "Gabriel." Everyone else (except Ana, and possibly Reinhardt, if I ever write Reinhardt) thinks of him as "Gabe." I'll probably review my previous works just to edit for that because I like the idea so much. Sorry if the inconsistency has bothered anyone up to now, I was just using them interchangeably in a very intuitive fashion.


End file.
